Generally speaking, a convective accelerometer works by heating a gas in an enclosed chamber and sensing temperature changes at one or more areas of the chamber as the device forming the chamber is moved or rotated. Many convective accelerometers are packaged in hermetic packages. Those in the art understand, however, that hermetic packages are costly. Furthermore, those in the art understand that performance of convective accelerometers can be affected by heat loss.